If I were a Lost Girl
by Redie
Summary: Sequel to 'If I'd Been There'. Alex and Lily are back in Neverland with Rufio. What will happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel I promised. Sorry it took so long to finish, but I changed the storyline after my first draft.

When I was in eighth grade my friend Alex and I…hallucinated the same thing. We had been watching 'Hook', a movie I have loved since childhood. We both had different reactions and convinced ourselves of different things. Alex was convinced it had really happened; I thought the pizza had been bad and caused an odd dream. We never talk about it anymore; junior year keeps us busy with homework and such. I don't get much sleep anymore.

I can't sleep anymore. Lately it seems my mind won't stop thinking about what happened that night in eighth grade. So I sit up on the roof and watch the stars move across the sky each night. I buried myself in schoolwork so I can use it as my excuse. Since my parents work even more now they hardly seem to notice. I've always been good at faking sleep, anyway. It's better than dreaming.

Sometimes…sometimes I think it could have been different. If I'd truly been a Lost Girl…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And now for Chapter Two. I am not really sure where this story is going just yet, so bear with me.

"If it didn't really happen, where did you get that scar?" Alex has a hand on her hip as she asks me the same question for what seems like the thousandth time. I don't answer her at first because we both know what it will be.

"I don't know, Alex. I must have cut it on something and managed not to notice or something, okay? Can we not have this conversation right now? I'm gonna be late…" It's the end of the school day and we're at our lockers. There is one locker between the two of ours. No one is assigned to it. After school is our favorite time to talk, but if I don't hurry I'll miss my parents before they head out for supper. They decided to 'rediscover their marriage' this year. I'm happy that they're spending more time together, even if I see them less often.

"All right. Can I come over later?"

"You already know the answer. 'Alex is always welcome in our home'."

"See you about seven then," Alex answers as she walks through the front doors into the sunshine of the late fall afternoon.

When I got home I couldn't help feeling that something was…off. I found a note from my parents saying they would be gone for the weekend; something had come up at work. The note didn't help with the feeling. To calm my nerves I set to baking chocolate chip cookies. When I was younger I always baked cookies with my mom, and now it serves to calm me. Just the smell alone is comforting. The oven had just signaled that the cookies were done when Alex rang the doorbell. She was holding a large leather-bound book under one arm.

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise…" she replied. "Do I smell cookies?"

"Sure do. I just baked them."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not yet…let's watch a movie, okay?"

"So long as it's Hook."

I went to the kitchen to put some cookies on a plate. I heard Alex start the movie, then start saying something I couldn't quite make out. I thought it was just because I was in a different room, so I headed into the living room. As I entered Alex grabbed my arm and said one last word. There was a flash of light and we hurtled through air in a downwards motion. We landed on the deck of a ship, surrounded by pirates.

"Heh…hi everyone. We brought cookies!" Alex said with a nervous smile.

"Alex, I think we should run now."

"Good idea," she replied and we ran as fast as we could out of the pirate village.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three…

When I was young I dreamed of lost boys and pirates, of an island where I would never have to grow up. I dreamed of freedom. I filled my head with stories to tell lost boys; stories of adventures and daring rescues. I waited every night at the window, looking for the second star to the right. Peter Pan never came for me, no matter how long I waited, no matter how many stories I told. I unwillingly grew up. Then I had that hallucination that, for a while, convinced me that maybe it was real, maybe it could happen. But nothing happened for three years, and I gave up that hope. Who was I kidding?

Now I'm running from pirates on an island that feels much too familiar and I can't kid myself anymore. That hallucination was real, and it's happening again. And right now I'm scared out my mind and I have to tell myself to keep running; don't think, just run, because that's all I can deal with right now. Suddenly Alex and I skid around a corner and there are pirates surrounding us. I can feel a grin spread over my face as I yell at the top of my lungs and run right at them. With my arms in front of my face I barrel through them and come out the other side without a scratch, and I can hear Alex following me. I keep running until I can see trees, and then I slow down.

"Do you have any idea where we go from here?" Alex asks. I shrug, because heck if I know what is going on anymore. Something moves in the bushes, and Alex goes towards it to investigate. I can't let her go alone, so I follow. The forest gets darker as we go on, and Alex is moving faster than me. Soon I can't see her at all, and I don't know where I am. I keep going, and stumble over my feet in the dark, landing in a clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up from where I had landed, sprawled among the tall grass of the clearing. Staring wide-eyed back at me were dark eyes set in tan skin. It looked like him, but I had spent so much time convincing myself that I was crazy that it was difficult to let myself believe he was real. I stretched out a shaky hand and poked his shoulder.

"...what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're real," I replied before knocking him over with a hug.

"Why did you need to check?" he asked after a minute.

"I spent the last couple years convincing myself that this wasn't real, however much I wanted it to be. When I couldn't get back I started denying reality because it was...I was...lonely" I finally released him and stood up as I babbled on. I had just admitted something to him that I had been afraid to admit to myself.

"We should get back to the tree. Tink and the boys will want to see you."

I followed Rufio through the forest back to the home tree. As soon as we got there he rang the alarm bell and Lost Boys seemed to come out of the woodwork. Some of them I didn't recognize, but the ones I did came running up to me and knocked me over with hugs. After I'd gotten up and been ointroduced to the boys I didn't already know, everyone went back to what they were doing and I went to find Tink.

"I thought you'd never get here."

"Yeah, thinking you're crazy does slow the process."

"I have a new trick to show you," she said with a glint in her eye. Suddenly, she was big.

"That's certainly...new," was all I could think of to say. She started asking me questions about the last few years. As we caught up the sun started to set. While I sat there watching the colors of the clouds change, I realized something.

This was the first time I had felt at home for a very long time.\

A/N: ok, so in October I lost everything on my computer. My backup files were on my computer. I was in the proofreading stages for most of the story, but I have not had time to rewrite everything because of college. I feel really bad about not having updated in forever, but my education comes first, especially since my parents are the ones paying my tuition. I will try and get some more chapters done, but this may be on hiatus until May or June. I am by no means abandoning this story, but updates will most likely be few and far between for a while. If there are updates they will likely be about the length of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This update is a long time coming, and I sincerely apologize for that. I could go on about _why_ I have been feeling so disconnected from this story lately, but that's not why you're here. If anyone wants to talk about it with me, go ahead and pm me. I also updated my profile if anyone is curious in some news.

Alex arrived discretely as darkness was starting to fall. I climbed down the tree with Tink to meet her.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh, I thought you might want to meet everyone on your own. Ready to admit defeat yet?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'll see what happens tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough. Let's go see if dinner is ready," Alex replied, linking her arm through mine. I, in turn, linked my arm through Tink's as we headed towards the dining area. We tried to sit down like that too, but it did not work well. After untangling ourselves, I plopped myself down next to Ace, Alex next to Don't Ask, and Tink in the middle. Nothing much exciting happened, and when dinner was over everyone went off to bed. I climbed fairly high up the tree before finding an empty bunk. As soon as I hit the mattress, I was on my way to sleep.


	6. A Note to Readers

Hello all.

As you have probably guessed, this story is not going to be completed. I am sorry if this disappoints you but that is the way it is. I won't be deleting this story or the one that came before it. When I wrote "If I'd Been There" I was a different person. Lily was very much based off of me and how I felt. But I have changed, and it is difficult for me to reach back to where Lily came from. And so it is difficult for me find a way to continue this story. I am proud of what I wrote, and I won't ever regret it.

I have a tumblr now, for my own personal interests. If any of you Hook fans are on tumblr, send me a message! There aren't enough of us over there. .com

Sincerely,  
Redie


End file.
